


Merry Christmas, Baby

by dragongirl_3745



Series: Challenge Fics for Game of Cards LJ Community [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8964523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongirl_3745/pseuds/dragongirl_3745
Summary: Oswald and Edward celebrate Christmas





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the LJ community GameofCards challenge 37: Holiday Word List. 
> 
> Not betaed, so any mistakes are my own.

Oswald Cobblepot studied the six-foot tree standing prominently in the foyer of the house that had belonged to his late father. He reached out and gently adjusted one of the hand-made-by-mother ornaments. He smiled and turned to his attractive companion, Edward Nygma, who was kneeling on the floor in front of one of the storage boxes. Ed reached into the box and carefully brought out some presents in bright, holiday wrapping paper. He set those aside even as he smiled back at Oswald. 

Before meeting Oswald, the Christmas season had be a lonely one for Ed. He had spent it alone. Ed looked into the box and laughed softly.

"What's this? An elf?" 

He gently lifted the stuffed toy out of the box and held it up to a slightly blushing Oswald. Oswald took the elf and lightly smoothed out the red and green outfit it was wearing and straightened the red ribbon tied around it's neck. He met Ed's smiling eyes and shrugged, smiling back.

"Mother helped me make this when I was 12." 

Ed nodded and turned his attention back to the box. He reached back in and pulled out a box of silver tinsel. He stood and moved to the tree, opening the box of tinsel as he went. Oswald watched as Ed began to place the tinsel on the tree. Oswald also moved to the tree and set the elf near one of the wrapped gifts. He stepped back and nodded to himself in approval. 

Oswald went back to the box and looked down into it to see what was left. He felt himself blush again as his eyes landed on the mistletoe nestled in a corner of the box. Ed ghosted up to Oswald, noticed the color to his friend's face and looked into the box as well. He smiled knowingly at Oswald, who was looking at him steadily now. 

"You should hang that up, Ed."

Ed smirked at Oswald, reached out and tugged him close. Oswald went into his arms easily and turned his head up for the kiss. Minutes later, the jingle of bells on a bracelet worn by Olga was heard. The men broke away as the housekeeper entered the foyer with a plate of gingerbread cookies. The two men fell on the cookies as though starved. As icicles formed outside on the trees, two of the most violent men in Gotham continued with their celebration of Christmas.


End file.
